Recently, thermal nanoimprinting technologies are getting attention as technologies of forming an ultra-fine pattern in a micro order or in a nano order. According to such technologies, a molding object like a substrate or a film formed of a resin with thermal plasticity is heated to a temperature equal to the glass transition temperature of the resin or higher, and a fine pattern is pressed against the molding object, thereby transferring the pattern.
According to such nanoimprinting technologies, parallelism between the mold and the molding object and flatness are important factors. If the mold and the molding object are not parallel to each other, pressure applied thereto becomes nonuniform, so that stress may be applied locally and the molding object may be deformed or damaged, resulting in transfer failure of the pattern.
In order to overcome such a problem, conventionally, there are proposed a device which has an elastic member arranged at the rear of the mold (see, for example, patent literature 1), and a device which hydraulically pressurizes the mold via a flexible film (see, for example, patent literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: International Publication No. WO2007/049530
Patent Literature 2: International Publication No. WO01/042858